Cinderella the alternative story
by Forrest
Summary: Ok this is a kinda rude and alternative version of Cinderella as told by one of the ugly sisters. I've actually done a whole bunch of these stories and this one is the longest and the most boring. But please give me some feedback xxx


Once upon a time there was a young girl named Cinderella, and if she was telling you the story she'd have you believe she was the victim; a beautiful and tormented girl, betrayed at the hands of her wicked step-mother and ugly step-sisters. But, well she is a total drama queen and it wasn't like that at all. So let me start at the beginning…

For a start her 'wonderful and lovely mother' didn't die tragically and leave her father bereft. She ran off with a younger man from her office job, where she is the receptionist. To be honest she was never that nice to him anyway. When he met mum he was genuinely happy for the first time for ages. Mum tried really hard to be nice to Cindy (that's Cinderella btw) cause she told her mum leaving really hard. But Cindy wouldn't have any of it, she just kept calling mum a bitch, which was I think totally out of order.

Anyhow she never really took to Mel or me either, we tried to be nice too, even shared a room so she could have one of her own. She just used to laugh at our clothes and the fact that we never wore make-up. One of the things she has been obsessed with is fashion and looking good. She thinks that if she finds a man it'll take her away from her 'crap life' as she calls it. Hell she is dreaming on that one, no one can make life instantly better for you, you just have to deal with your own shit and get on with it.

Anyway Cindy got proper obsessed with prettying herself up for a man. She'd have done anything to get someone to take care of her. Soon she started telling guys that her mum had died so they felt sorry for her. Then she started telling everyone that mum made her do all the housework and that was totally untrue, we had a rota that she never kept to! Then she started telling everyone that Mel and I never bathed and shit like that, there was something loose in her head.

Anyhow that was when mum and Brian (that's our step-dad) took Cindy to a specialist. She had a lot of counseling, did a lot of theatrical crying. Tried to get in contact with her mum (to no avail), tried to overdose on coffee! But it just seemed to make her worse.

Anyhow that was about the time that I met Liam. We met through the choir that Mel and I go to. Liam was a tenor there and he had the most beautiful eyes. Mel used to laugh at me because I had a thing for him, but I didn't care. Anyhow eventually she talked him into asking me out. We went on a couple of dates and then became a couple and everything was going really well, I even brought him home to meet everyone. Mum and Brian loved him, and Mel's always been good mates with him through choir. The only problem was Cindy.

Cindy decided she wanted Liam. She liked the fact that his parents have money and he could give her the life she'd apparently never had. So she started the lies again. This time it was really hurtful because Liam started believing her. Even though he really liked Mum and Brian he believed Cindy that they treated her differently to Mel and I. I think it was the tears that did it, guys can never resist tears. Except when he broke up with me, he managed to resist my tears.

I guess Cindy is just the kind of girl that guys like. She thin, blonde and always fake tans, wears tight clothes and make-up. She never goes out without straightening her hair. Liam's cute but in a really understated way so I think he was amazed a girl like her would be interested in him. How could I ever compete? I'm too tall and skinny without a figure. I'm a bit of a tomboy really never been interested in clothes and that kind of thing. Plus he was the first guy I'd been involved with, whereas Cindy puts out on the first date. So he left me.

One day things were going well and the next we're over and he is coming out of Cindy's room in the morning. That was horrible that awful feeling when our eyes met. I think he knows what she is after but he just can't help himself. I ended up throwing up in the toilet, and my legs went all shaky. I couldn't believe it! Mel got all mad at him, especially when he gave up choir to camp out in Cindy's bedroom. To make things worse Cindy's bedroom is right next to mine and Mel's so we can hear them moaning all night!

I felt like enough was enough so I thought I'd move out. Mel and I have always been close, so we decided to get a place together. Still close enough to see mum and Brian. This whole situation has really hurt him. He doesn't know what to do. He loves Cindy but he sees how much she was hurting me. So we packed up and moved out. Cindy took over our bedroom, so she and Liam could stretch out. He started living there. Never went home, to be honest I don't think his parents much liked Cindy.

One day Mel and I went over for dinner, and Cindy and Liam announce the big news – that they're getting married! That was it; I had my head down the toilet again…


End file.
